The Five Legendary ANBU
by AngelusOfObscurum
Summary: Anko needs to find a secret A.N.B.U team of chunin girls to protect the 5th Hokage Tsunade from Orochimaru who is trying to kill her as well with the rest of the past hokages.


_It was a dark, rainy day in the village hidden in the leaves, also known as Konoha.. Anko was in the third Hokage Tsunade's_

"We need more help!" Anko was saying to Tsunade. "Orochimaru is back and he is going to try to kill you as well! We need more A.N.B.U protection we lost to many to him last time!"

Tsunade looked up at Anko from her paperwork with a rather calm face. "I am aware of this Anko. I decided last night, you may go out and pick four Chunin girls and start a new A.N.B.U Black Opps team  
whenever you are ready."

A smile of relief spread across Anko's face. "Oh thank you Tsunade! We will all feel much better with more A.N.B.U protection around…" Her smile quickly turned to a frown. "Some of us are still getting over the  
death of the third…"

Tsunade frowned. "I understand Anko." She quickly smiled again. "Get right to work then alright?"

Anko smiled "Will do!" She then bowed, and turned to search for her four new A.N.B.U. students.

Anko walked along the streets of Konoha but stopped when she thought she heard a thud.

A kunai hit a tree. Ino Yamanaka was training with her old friend Sakura Haruno.

Ino swung her fist at Sakura and hit her right in the stomach "I've got you now!"  
Anko gasped thinking she had hurt Sakura, but then Sakura disappeared. "**It was just a clone**." Anko thought smiling to herself "**Smart girl**."

Sakura then came up, out of the ground behind Ino smiling as she kicked Ino to the ground. "Nice try Ino-pig."

Ino got up and wiped the blood off of her face and covered a sneer. Ino then pulled something out of her pouch and threw it up in the air and ran for cover.

"A smoke bomb?!" Sakura growled.

The smoke bomb exploded when it hit the ground. It contained a special gas that would make the opponent dizzy and sometimes confused.

Sakura gasped and quickly covered her face jumping into a tree to look for Ino again. "So now you're hiding?" Sakura snickered. "I'll make it quick just for you…come on. This has to end sooner or later."

Ino then jumped down from a higher branch throwing multiple kunai at Sakura. "How about sooner…Billboard-brow…"

"Haha!" Sakura laughed sarcastically. She tried to dodge her, but she wasn't quick enough.

Ino jumped down from the tree to face Sakura. Sakura sighed in defeat. Ino had pinned her to a tree with her kunai. "Look at that. I win!" Ino giggled, and unpinned Sakura.

Anko was impressed. The two girls had an amazing level of strategy along with unique fighting skills. "**The way they planned ahead and saw each-others next move before the other had even decided on it yet…it was amazing.**" Anko smiled to herself as she walked across the field to the two girls.

Ino looked up at Anko with a puzzled look on her face. **"Isn't she usually on duty by now?"** "Hello. Is there something you need Anko?"

Sakura looked up as well. **"I wonder if everything is alright…" **She smiled sweetly at Anko not wanted to look nosey "Hello Anko." She bowed politely

Anko bowed to the both of them. "Hello girls. I need to talk to the both of you. Do you think you could make it to the town meeting tonight?"

Ino looked scared. **"I wonder what we did…or better yet I wonder what they will do to us!" **A terrified look spread across Ino's face as she pictured all the torturing weapons Tsunade keeps in her desk.

"Are you okay Ino? You look a little frightened." Anko looked at Sakura. "Does she always do that?"

Sakura thought for a minute. "You know…if she did…I wouldn't be surprised. She is such a freak…She probably does do that all the time." Sakura looked up at Anko again. "We would love to join you tonight."

Anko smiled and laughed a little. "Alright then. I will see you both later." And she turned and walked away.  
"That was weird." Sakura said to Ino with an odd look on her face as she got up.

"Definately..." Ino agreed, getting up with Sakura.

Anko heard the two girls but kept walking as a smile spread across her face thinking of what lied ahead and what would become of it. **"Two down,two to go."**


End file.
